


Jack's violin

by lilredd3394



Category: rise of the guardians
Genre: Jack can play a violin, links with songs so you can listen to what he's playing while you read, series of One-shots surrounding Jack and his violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a secret, he's musically talented. Especially with a violin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glad you Came- The Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> song Jack is playing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qayJYwj6Ho

Jack picked up the violin, he gave a small smile as he looked it over. He had it customized by one of his first believers that just happened to be a violin maker. It was a dark blue with silver snowflakes covering it and white strings. It was his only possession and he recently figured out that it was charmed so it didn’t mold from the snow and he didn’t have to tune it at all. Jack smiled and stepped in the middle of his lake and brought the violin to his chin and started playing. The rapid notes rang the trees as he played as loud as he could. 

OoO

Jamie was walking with his friends when he heard the music, it sounded like a violin. He looked over at Monty who looked equally confused, at least it wasn’t in his head. “They’re playing ‘glad you came’ he heard one of his other friends say ‘it’s by The Wanted, very popular song and it’s done amazingly.’

Jamie gave a smile “Who wants to go investigate?” he asked looking at his small group of friends “It’s coming from Overland Pond, and I think I have an idea who’s playing it.” If he was right then he had to give the player props for keeping the secret hidden so well. 

OoO

Jack smiled, his eyes were closed as he played. He had learned how to play it back when violins were first created, he had sworn he would master it since it made such a beautiful sound. He opened one eye when he heard a twig break behind him, his smile turned into a smirk when he saw Jamie and his friends. He laughed and turned to face them as he started playing the chorus of the song. He saw Jamie’s eyes land on him, and he winked at the boy. He saw the kids sit down on the rocks, he never had an audience before. 

Jack felt tears of joy fill his eyes and he started playing with more energy than before, he didn’t know if those who didn’t believe in him could still hear the music but at least he had people who did believe in him to listen to him play. 


	2. Poker Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack plays at Santoff Clausen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IN8DPNDN-6E
> 
> Poker Face by Lady Gaga, played by Vitamin String Quartet

Jack laughed as he started playing once again, he was playing for the elves and Yeti’s back at Santoff Clausen. It was the night of Christmas so they deserved a break. He was playing Poker Face by Lady Gaga, it was one of the newest songs he had learned how to play. He had made sure that North nor any of the other guardians were going to be there, North was out delivering presents and wouldn’t be back until the next morning, Aster was painting eggs, Sandy giving dreams and Tooth was collecting Teeth. Jack stood on top of the snow globe as he played, letting himself get swept away in the music that he was creating for his friends. He looked around, all the Yeti’s and Elves were there watching his performance. 

Jack jumped as the globe started spinning slowly beneath his feet, he let out another joyous laugh realizing that one of the elves had pushed a button they shouldn’t have touched. He closed his eyes and continued playing with as much excitement, it wasn’t often that he got to play for people. Since the time with Jamie a few months ago, he had wanted to play for someone again and who better than the Yeti’s and Elves at Santoff Clausen. 

Jack lowered the violin from his chin once the song was done and bowed exaggeratedly, he heard the elves higher pitched claps and the Yeti’s deeper more muffled claps. He smiled “Thanks, but remember, this is a secret from North.” He said holding a pointer finger to his lips, he wasn’t ready for the guardians to learn his secret just yet. 


	3. Set Fire to the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing in Antarctica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=192mWibUW_k&app=desktop
> 
> suggested by Morgan+Bevis

“Bunny!” Jack said looking over at the rabbit standing behind him, it was fifteen years after the defeat of Pitch had he had been attacked by the summer spirit Summer, very original isn’t it? But the attack just happened to be the day before Easter Sunday, creating a large blanket of snow while he was trying to defend himself. The Pooka was now looking at the snow in a mixture of betrayal and anger “Bunny, please, let me explain!” the winter spirit begged, he could explain everything to the Pooka and ask April the spring spirit to help him melt the snow. He’s never had to do it before, but he was willing to for Aster. He watched as the other clenched his fists before he turned and walked away “Aster!” he called rushing forward but the Pooka was gone, taking a tunnel back to the warren. Jack stared at the flowers sprouting out of the snow, he swallowed and grabbed a case from underneath a tree and clutched it to his chest. When he felt over emotional he tended to play, it started after the blizzard of ’68 when he had to find a better release other than creating a large snowstorm in Antarctica. 

Jack took a breath before looking at the sky “Wind?” he asked softly, he almost instantly felt the caress of the wind through his hair before he was lifted into the sky “Take me to my stage.” His stage was something he created in Antarctica; since no one could be there he made it his home. The stage was a foot and a half high, and a ten foot semi-circle with a mountain behind it, it was where he played most of the time. 

Landing in the middle of his stage, Jack carefully took his violin out. He smiled when he saw several penguins look over at him. He gave them a nod before bringing his violin to his chin and starting to play. The music echoed through the dead snow wasteland, but he didn’t care that only the penguins were around to hear him. He closed his eyes, once again getting lost in the music like he always did. His mind went back to the battle against Summer; she was jealous and angry that Jack had been chosen to be a Guardian while the rest of them weren’t. He remembered how her red hair almost seemed to catch fire from her anger; he had always teased her about that. 

He felt a tear roll down his face, he had been constantly asked if he cried ice or water. He cried water of course, the salt in the tear made it hard to freeze and he wasn’t cold enough to freeze it. If he was cold enough, he wouldn’t be able to touch anyone in fear of freezing them on contact. 

Jack sighed and slowly opened his eyes, only to see Aster standing a few feet away from the stage. He blinked and lowered the violin “Aster,” he said softly as he walked over to the case lying on the edge of the stage. “I didn’t expect you to come here,” he continued as he set the violin into the velvet lining of the case. 

“I didn’t know you played the violin,” Aster said moving so sit on the ice stage, his gaze still on Jack. He took a breath and looked forward “I wanted to apologize, for leaving without giving you a chance to explain yourself.” He said when Jack sat down next to him. 

Jack blinked “It’s alright, you’re used to me freezing your holiday,” he said folding his hands in his lap “I can ask April to melt it for you, I’d ask Summer but she’s the reason for the mess.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I was going to Burgress because Jamie wanted me to play for him again,” Jack said tapping his violin case with a finger “He caught me a few months ago playing at the lake. I had just landed when Summer attacked me, she doesn’t like how the Groundhog gives me extra days of winter and takes days away from spring. So she takes her anger out on me, I normally have to create a blizzard to protect myself since the heat from her body is too much for me to get close for physical attacks.” 

“And how many times has she attack you?” 

Jack shrugged “I’ve lost count,” he said looking over at Aster who was watching him with guilty green eyes “Don’t give me that look, Aster, I haven’t told anyone about it. North would get over protective like usual, Toothiana would start sobbing, Sandy would try to talk to her, and you….you’d get angry. So I normally just dealt with it myself.”

“But we’re here to help, you need to trust us.” Aster said gently, but Jack was right, they would try to help him and that would only make it worse. He gave a small smile “How long have you played the violin?” he asked in hopes to change the subject to something more pleasant. 

Jack smiled “around two hundred and fifty years, give or take,” he said shrugging “I had a violin maker believe in me, he made it for me. I couldn’t use it so I begged Manny to put a spell on it so I could be able to play it without damaging the wood. It took a couple tries, but eventually he did. I guess it was his way of showing that he still cared about me even though he ignored me. I spent the rest of the time learning how to play, and now I’m just learning new songs. I can hear a song and play it perfectly, I don’t know if it’s the charm or just my talent.”

“who knows, other than Jamie and I?” 

“The elves and Yeti’s, I played for them last Christmas while North was delivering presents” Jack said standing up and picking the case up “Come on, we should get back before North gets worried about us.” He grabbed his staff “Race you, Cottontail.” 

“you don’t wanna race a rabbit, mate,” Aster said tapping the frozen ground with a foot. 

Jack smiled as he watched the hole close, leaving flowers that died almost instantly. He laughed before taking to the skies.


	4. Crystallize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack performs for his believers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Crystallize by Lindsey Stirling (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb2QoaBy8ao)

Jack’s fingers flew over the string of his violin, his eyes were closed. He was standing on Overland pond once again; his believers were sitting on the ground watching him. He had been visiting Jamie who had asked him to play for them again, of course he agreed because it was fun to play for them. He opened his eyes and looked over the believers; they were all watching him in awe. He gave a smile before brushed his bare toes against the lake. It cracked slightly before thickening into a design, he smiled and continued moving. It looked much like he was doing a mix of dancing and figure skating. 

Jack closed his eyes again as he let his body move on its own as he lost himself in the music that he was playing for the believers. It was a new song he had heard it was called Crystallize, by a girl named Lindsey Stirling or something like that. It was pretty popular but it would sound better with the beat she had played it with, but he would have to live without that. He paused in his dancing to do a quick glance at the design he had been slowly etching into the ice, it wasn’t done yet but it was getting there. He gave a smile before starting the dance again as the song started to speed up. 

The song lasted roughly four and half minutes, and when he played the last note he slowly lowered his violin. He was standing in the middle of the large snowflake he had etched onto the surface of the lake; he gave a smile before bowing deeply as the believers started applauding him. “thanks, guys,” he said as he pressed his hands against the surface of the lake, it was covered in a thick layer of frost so no one could do anything to the etching, let the adults explain that to their children.

Jack picked up his violin case and carefully lay the instrument on the velvet “I should get back to Santoff Clausen,” he said as he locked the case and stood up “There’s a guardian meeting tomorrow so I have to get ready for it.” 

“you’ll come back and play for us again, right Jack?” Jamie asked as he walked over to the winter spirit. 

Jack smiled “Of course I will, Jamie,” he said ruffling the boys hair “I just have to learn a new song, but that won’t take very long.” He gave one last wave before picking up his staff and launching himself into the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for song suggestions as well!


End file.
